


一个并 不 寻 常的abo盾冬故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 这个是群里的一句话口嗨扩写成的，本来只想看群友们写（因为我很懒），然而大家都懒得写，于是我就自己写了（。）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一个并 不 寻 常的abo盾冬故事

想看beta好学生盾xalpha不良冬  
不良A冬就是那种，性感火辣但因为太能打又太暴躁，没人敢（明面上）对他有非分之想，巴基如同一株硝烟弥漫的小白杨，而且很风流又极有魅力，许多b和o都很喜欢往他怀里靠  
好学生B盾应该是，温温和和，知书达礼，骨子里却非常倔强的，认准了的事情绝不回头，不畏惧与任何人战斗，然后盾和冬因为随便什么事（比如不良冬打了一个骚扰他女朋友的人，结果被盾误会了）结下梁子，互看不顺眼，盾觉得冬是校霸，冬觉得盾假正经，他们格外讨厌对方的一切，总是见面就互怼，针锋相对  
盾和冬相看两厌是学校所有人都知道的事情，然而在一次远游，他们被分到一组，开始冬就各种欺负挑衅盾，给盾使绊子，盾也冷言冷语回击，结果因为野外危险多嘛，一个随便什么人遇到生命危险，要掉下去了，当时冬在那个人身边，盾觉得冬不会去救的，于是他准备过去，结果被冬忽然喝止，要他别逞英雄，然后冬就自己去救了，结果为了救人从山崖上掉下去（。）幸好被藤蔓勾住了，冬被拉上来的时候，受了很重的伤，眼神却还是清澈而锋芒毕露的，盾隔着围着冬的老师同学们对上冬的眼睛，忽然就心动了  
盾主动向老师说自己要去照顾冬，然后他就去了，冬受伤真的很重，很虚弱，但性格却还是桀骜又难搞，看到盾来了就讥讽他这样那样，结果盾很真诚地说，对不起，以前我以为你是个以自我为中心的校霸，今天的事情让我认识到了我的浅薄，你是个会为了保护弱者而挺身而出的善良的人。冬被他这么一说，反而有点不好意思了，于是干脆冷着脸不说话，盾也不在意，只是认真细致地照顾冬，给冬的伤口涂药，为他系上绷带，冬有时候还想要刺盾一两句，但看到盾诚恳又温柔的眼神，只能把头偏到一边  
冬在医院待着，很多朋友都过来探望他，冬和他们聊的很开心，盾则一边认真照顾冬，一边把老师布置的作业拿过来给冬看，冬说我手臂都摔折了怎么写，盾说你不写没关系，我帮你，不过每天的课业不能荒废，于是就这么过去了一个多月，盾和冬的关系有了极大的缓和，然而盾发现他在与冬的每天闲聊中逐渐发现了一个全新的巴基，一个善良优秀到足以让他全心全意地爱上的人，但冬只是觉得盾很讲义气很靠谱，拿他当好兄弟看待，盾有点郁闷，不过倒也没有说什么  
后来冬出院了，又成为以前那个alpha酷盖不良，盾还是会跟他斗斗嘴，不过两个人的关系已经缓和了许多，就作为损友关系相处着，冬虽然风流，对每一任交往对象却都很专情，他又很直，比起盾这样身强体壮的大男人，更喜欢香香软软的女孩子，盾觉得自己没有机会，他好伤心，不过又想到能跟巴基成为肝胆相照的挚友也算不错了，于是又过去了几年，冬和盾长大了，冬虽然是不良，成绩却很好，好学生盾更是品学兼优，他们上了同一所大学，然而有天，盾为了调查一个传销窝点，被抓住了，绑匪给盾手机里唯一一条电话号码，是冬的（因为其他的在另一个手机里），于是冬和盾通过一系列很复杂的操作，最终让警察叔叔们来消灭了这群绑匪，并捣毁了这个传销窝点，然而在一个丧失理智的绑匪试图从背后偷袭冬的时候，盾去救了冬，受伤晕倒了，盾身边没有别的亲人，于是冬作为好兄弟，将盾扛到肩膀上，送盾去医院  
盾身为beta，却比大部分alpha更加高大强壮，冬自己也是身体素质十分优秀的alpha，所以才能背着盾往医院走，昏迷的盾靠在冬背上，呼呼地喘着气，冬耳朵被吹得发烫，正想转过头查看下盾的情况，忽然盾似乎是凭着本能非常用力地紧抱住冬，嘴唇贴着冬有些发烫的耳垂，呢喃着对冬表白了（盾是真的在昏迷中，不是装的，只是他暗恋冬几年，经常在梦中对冬表白，醒来却只能深埋爱意，现在被心上人背到背上，闻到他的气息，自然就情不自禁了）冬愣住了，还以为盾是在跟他开玩笑，结果昏迷着的盾一边虚弱地喘息着，一边再次抱住冬又表白了一遍  
冬懵懵地带着盾来到医院，在医生的治疗下盾成功脱离生命危险，在病床上安静地睡着，冬则像几年前的盾那样，坐在病床边看着对方安静的睡颜，他仔仔细细地盯着盾的脸看，忽然发现一件事，那就是从几年前与盾化敌为友之后一段时间后，自己交往对象似乎都有着和盾或多或少的相似之处，就像是，他在无意识之中，以盾的容貌或性格为标准去选择交往对象，冬想到这个，更懵了，手指停留在盾的脸上没有放下去，结果这时候盾忽然醒过来，于是很正好地与冬对上了视线，冬还在思考自己对盾到底是什么感情呢，就这样被刚醒过来的盾天真清澈又深情的眼睛对着，他愣愣地盯着盾看了许久，这期间手指还一直无意识抚摸着盾的脸，然后他们俩同时脸红了，冬边摸着自己发烫的耳朵边心想，完了，这下子可以确定我是真的爱上史蒂夫这家伙了  
然后冬就像以前盾照顾少年时的他那样，笨拙又很认真地照顾盾，又过了几天，冬在一次与盾闲聊时说漏嘴了，告诉盾他在昏迷时趴在自己背上对自己表白两次的事情，盾紧张又尴尬，想让冬不要在意，冬看着盾惊慌失措的反应觉得很难过，于是他也对盾表白了，说没关系，反正我也爱你，然后他就吻了盾的嘴唇，盾在冬怀里稍微愣了几秒钟，很快便反应过来，然后也很用力地抱住冬与他接吻  
心意相通之后，盾冬进入了蜜里调油的情侣初期，冬是个很开放的人，与盾互相表白后不到半个月，有天晚上他就过来想跟盾doi，盾其实想要在一个更正式盾的环境中和冬doi的，不过看冬真的很想要，也就由着他，结果冬又因为盾受的伤还没完全好，不能被压，只给盾咬了一发，盾松了口气，却还是有点失落，然而冬忽然当着盾的面给自己做扩张，盾吓一跳，说你不是纯1吗？冬说什么纯1，只不过我以前的交往对象都愿意被我上，现在你受伤这么严重，我要是上你上出新的伤怎么办，然后就把润滑油挤进屁股里面，给盾也做了润滑，然后轻轻握着盾的吉尔插入了自己的身体内，因为不能压倒盾，冬的姿势非常费力，而且盾的家伙太大了，所以他试了好几次都没成功，还是盾帮他才插进去，然后冬凭借非常出众的平衡能力和身体机能，反复骑乘了自己的伤员男朋友，整整三次  
盾的吉尔都要被榨干了，不过真的好爽，alpha后面水不多但非常紧，再加上冬gc时呻吟喘息的样子，盾越干越猛，最后冬差点（很久以后盾冬提起他们的第一次doi，冬坚持自己不可能被一个伤员鈤到像小omega那样哭鼻子，盾也只好由着他）被盾鈤到哭着求饶，屁股却还是紧紧地吮吸着盾的吉尔，根本没有放吉尔出来的意思，doi结束后，冬躺在盾身边喘着粗气，说嘿史蒂夫，没想到你都受伤了还这么猛，盾偏过头凝视他心上人美丽的绿眼睛，给了他的巴基一个深情又绵长的深吻，他们相拥着，挤在小床上睡着了，对着彼此的脸轻声打呼噜  
又过了一段时间，盾的身体完全恢复了，他和他的男朋友手拉手一起出院，冬亲昵地挽着盾的手臂，靠在盾怀里，与他五指相扣，结果迎面走来他们遇到冬一个前女友，冬瞬间从甜蜜男友变成酷盖不良，高冷地以大哥对小弟的姿态揽住盾的肩膀，（自认为）矜持地对前女友问好，前女友默默地看着他们，说巴恩斯别装了，我刚才从远处都看到你在罗杰斯怀里撒娇了。冬：…脸红红，盾则忍着笑与前女友道别，前女友：深藏功与名•jpg  
这之后盾和冬就同居了，他们感情深厚又三观契合，既深爱对方也尊敬对方，是一对令人羡慕的模范情侣，大学毕业后，盾冬在同一家公司参加工作，又从高中和大学同学成为了同事，由于冬和盾在外就是关系普通的样子，很多人以为他们只是同居的好朋友，魅力四射的冬被很多o和b暗恋，有些胆子比较大的omega或beta还试图从盾这里打关系以便接近冬，盾只能哭笑不得地婉拒了这些人  
到了晚上盾和冬doi时，盾把这件事当成笑话说给冬听，冬非常生气，他和盾在外面看起来关系普通是他们俩自己的事，但其他人怎么能真的以为他们只是好兄弟了，于是气鼓鼓的冬第二天就去买了婚戒，然后当着全公司的面向盾求了婚，结果盾被男朋友求婚的第一反应不是感动到哭泣也不是幸福地微笑，而是…也愣愣地从怀里掏出一个装着婚戒的小盒子…原来盾和冬实在是过于心意相通，连求婚都选在了同一天同一地点，从此之后全公司的人都知道他们俩是一对儿了，再也没有omega或beta到盾那里去请他帮忙他们追求他的“默契挚友”巴基  
盾冬互相求婚之后又过来几个月，他们举办了婚礼，史蒂夫和巴基的许许多多的朋友，家人，同事都来到婚礼上祝福他们，在念誓词的时候盾因为过于紧张，手心一直在出汗，冬轻轻握住盾的手，于是盾忽然就心境平和了，然后他们渡过了一个愉快的婚礼和更加愉♂快的新婚之夜…  
史蒂夫和巴基是世界上最棒的情侣，当然也会是最棒的新婚夫夫，几十年后，他们也会成为最棒的老夫老夫…  
ps：盾出院后在他和巴基合租的公寓里跟冬doi，这一次身为alpha的冬要在上面，盾觉得，然而冬鈤了盾一次之后，就像买到假冒伪劣产品的家庭主妇那样怒不可遏，说md罗杰斯你屁股的滋味怎么比你前面差劲那么多？！我就是自己打手冲也比鈤你后面爽，算了，以后都你来鈤我，然后盾就鈤了冬，冬愉快地被鈤到哭唧唧，于是后来他们俩就一直保持着盾top冬bottom的doi体位了…（不过盾每次过生日那天，冬会和他互相鈤，作为生♂日♂礼♂物）  
（酷盖不良冬的品学兼优男朋友盾，吉尔超可口，屁股却华而不实）


End file.
